Maggie Weston
Voiced by: Terl Rothery Biography From the Maggie Weston with Field Repair E-frame Toy Maggie Weston is the Field Repair specialist behind the ExoTechnology that keeps the ExoSquad one step ahead of the Neos. Maggie's part inventor, part technician and one hundred percent resourceful. She may be a little shy and reserved when it comes to people, but Maggie can create or repair just about any kind of computer-controlled weapon or communications system with self assured expertise. Her Field Repair E-frame allows her to repais and maintain damaged ExoSquad weapon systems while effectively defending against Neo attack. She shares a special esprit de corps with Alec DeLeon. Able Squad would be grounded without her. Appearance Weston is tall, with light gray eyes and short dark brown hair partially covered by a yellow communications head band. She wears a pale blue body suit and a yellow pull over vest. Both her wrist gauntlets and boots, which have cut out openings, are dark navy blue. It is not clear if the pouch on her right hip is a holster or a repair tool holder as no blaster hilt can be seen protruding from it. As Able Squad’s resident mechanic, Weston wears a welding torch which is connected by pink cables to her exopack. When in use, the torch’s two mandibles are extended to keep the flames away from burning her hand. History Maggie Weston is Able Squad’s technical specialist and is charged with the upkeep of the squad’s E-frames and other hardware. She is superbly talented when it comes to technical workings able to fix virtually any mechanical problem her squad mates may encounter. She displays a serious demeanor and generally appears more confident and able bodied when it comes to fixing a fusion pack then when it comes to interacting with people. When working, she is focused and directed often becoming annoyed with the likes of Bronski for his care free demeanor. In the first episode she asked Bronski and Takagi for a hand with the hard ware she was moving. In response Bronski and Takagi began clapping, much to Weston’s annoyance. She was somewhat shocked when Marsala simply walked up and lifted the equipment single handed. While she is very good at her job, Weston’s relatively cold demeanor is a cover for her own shyness and general lack of social ability. While Exo-fleet was hiding on Io, Weston was involved in heavy base construction and ship refits with the aid of Kaz Takagi , much to her annoyance. It was due to this “high profile” work that she was excluded from the mission that saw the rest of Able Squad stranded on Mars by Captain Marcus. Spared one death sentence only to face a mutiny by Marcus himself, Weston was arrested and placed in the brig with the other Winfield loyalists. Weston initially wanted to break out of the brig, locate the rest of Able Squad, and retake the fleet from Marcus. Winfield informed her that even if Able Squad could be located it would be unlikely that they would be in any position to aid the fleet. When Marcus came to the brig to ask the Winfield loyalists to support his efforts against the Neosapians, Weston was the first to speak up to support him and said she could probably convince the others to follow him. Takagi was initially shocked at Weston’s action, but she quickly informed that she was doing the best she could with what she had and was endorsed in her actions by Admiral Winfield. Weston was well aware that with the fleet already with in the Neosapian's detection ranges, there was no point in trying to turn back now as it would simply lead the Neosapian fleets to the Exo-fleet base on Io. Better to put everything they had into confronting the enemy. With Winfield's blessing she convinced the other loyalists to support Marcus in the oncoming engagement. When the battle was joined Weston and Takagi worked in tandem supporting one another and doing everything they could to turn the tide of the battle. During the course of the engagement, the Resolute was destroyed, Marcus killed and the majority of the Exo-fleet severely damaged. Only a single escape ship made it off the Resolute. With Takagi's assistance, Weston was able to attach a tow line to the ship and drag it into the docking bay of the Dominion. With Admiral Winfield in command once more, a fleet wide retreat was ordered and Captain Furlong was relieved of command. Weston and Takagi took a shuttle to Mars in an effort to locate the rest of Able Squad. Detecting the nuclear detonation of their squad mates Exo-frames, they were able to rescue Marsh and the others only moments before the total collapse of Olympus Mons. With the devastation of the Exo-fleet from the failed engagement, the Exo-fleet was forced to seek alliances with the various resistance groups on the home worlds. While Marsala and Bronski retrived the leaders from the Earth Resistance, Weston and Burns went to Venus to retrieve James Burns from the Venusian resistance. Following her return to Io, Weston was assigned to assist Professor Algernon in repairing the GRAF Shield. Professor Algernon wasted no time in informing Weston that the shield was in fact beyond repair. Little did either Weston or Algernon know that the Pirate spy Barca had heard this exchange and went to contact Typhonus. Weston, along with the rest of Able Squad, flew cover for the evacuating shuttles and later arrived at Chaos under the protection of Pirate guns. Prior to the mission on Ceres, Weston developed a casual friendship with Jump Trooper Colleen O'Reilly as the two women proved to be particularly adept technicians. Following the mission, Weston had to chastise Bronski for his continual heckling of Lance Corporal Vince Pellegrino. The reality check was cut short when it was discovered that the captured Neo-mega had escaped. The Neo-mega managed to deflect an attack from Weston and quickly took her hostage. He attempted to use her as shield to assist his escape, but he failed to account for Pellegrino's superior marksmanship. When Able squad was assigned to the operation to capture Mercury, Weston was along providing her technical expertise to her squad mates. When Takagi disobeyed Marsh's orders, at the urging of Stavrogan, claiming a communications system failure, Weston was ordered to check out Takagi's fighter to verify this claim. While she found no such damage, she fused the communication relays to make it look like battle damage in order to cover for Takagi. She later confronted him about this trying to advise him against trying to impress Stavrogan. Category:Terrans Category:ExoFleet Officers Category:E-Frame Pilots Category:Female